ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Benjen Bracken
Benjen Bracken Benjen Bracken, lord of Stone Hedge is the son of the late Mychel Bracken and Olenna Bracken (nee Smallwood) Appearance Standing just shy of 6 foot, Benjen is neither exceptionally large or small. Benjen has black, shaggy hair with green eyes. He keeps himself clean shaven. History Born to the late Mychel Bracken and Olenna Smallwood, he was their second child and first son. His sister, Jeyne, was born two years prior and his younger brothers, Burton and Dale were born three years after he was. He grew up as a ward of Riverrun, along Tristifer Tully, though they were never particularly close, a difference in age being the main factor. He developed a sibling like rivalry with Myranda Tully, one borne of a crush. The two were inseparable, and had a close bond. Benjen did manage to get on her nerves however, quite frequently. When the Burning Brand attacked, Benjen's father rode with lord Tully to meet them. Mychel Bracken lost his life in the final battle of the conflict, Benjen was only eight at the time. He allowed his uncle to rule in his place as Castellan, him being too young to ascend to lordship, and he left the Riverlands to find his place in the world. At fifteen he joined the Company of the Cat in Essos, and traveled with them, learning the art of war. In his first battle, a dothraki cut his leg open so badly, it took a year to heal, and no one was sure the young Riverlander would walk again. But it healed, and he walked and ran as good as ever afterwards. He quickly rose through the ranks, earning himself respect among his comrades, and he was pushed into command at eighteen when battle reared outside Myr against a Dothraki horde. He acquitted himself well, routing the enemy forces with a clever use of a spearwall, causing the horses to be ineffective. He served for two more years, but now he has returned home. He brought back riches, and a few close friends from Essos, but he knows little and less of how to rule a lordship. This will be his ultimate test, and only time will tell what becomes of house Bracken. Timeline of Important Events *349 AC: Benjen is born *355 AC: Benjen is sent to Riverrun as a ward. *357 AC: Benjen learns of his fathers death, he is made lord but lets his uncle rule. *364 AC: Benjen heads to Essos and joins with the Company of the Cat. *367 AC: He commands a portion of the company against Dothraki outside Myr, he is victorious. *369 AC: He returned to westeros to claim his birthright. *370 AC: He joins with the lords of the riverlands, all bound for Kingslanding *370 AC: Competes in the tourney of King's Landing, makes it to the final twelve before being beaten by Robin Redsword. *370 AC: Negotiated a truce between the Brackens and Blackwoods. Arranged a betrothal between himself and Lady Catelyn Vance. Sat on the council of Riverlords when they discussed the Ironborn threat. *370 AC: Marries Catelyn Vance in Stone Hedge. Recent events 370 AC: Benjen took part in the Melee at King's Landing, being eliminated by Robin Redfort, the victor of the Melee after making it to the final 12, a noble feat in itself. He bet Roose Bolton, Beryn the Drowned, Quentyn Uller, Curtis Clegane and finally Dorian Tyrell before falling. During the grand feast, he arranged a truce between the Brackens and house Blackwood. He arranged a betrothal between himself and Lady Catelyn Vance. His sister Jeyne was to marry Lord Rosby, but Rosby was assassinated before the marriage could come to fruition. He sat with the other Riverlords during The Council of the Riverlords, voicing his own ideas. After returning home, Benjen sent ravens to all the riverlords, letting them know of his upcoming wedding. His Wedding took place, with Lords Frey, Mooton, Smallwood, Vance, a scion of Blackfish and the Lady Myranda Tully in attendance. Benjen informed his guests of a possible Ironborn threat. Family Members See here *Mychel Bracken, his father (325 AC - 357 AC) *Olenna Bracken nee Smallwood, his mother (327 AC) **Jeyne Bracken, his sister (347 AC) **Burton Bracken (Twin of Dale, Elder twin)(352 AC) **Dale Bracken (Twin of Burton)(352 AC) *Dickon Bracken, his uncle (329 AC) **Desmond Bracken, his cousin (350 AC) *Brynden Bracken, his uncle, steward at Riverrun (327 AC) Other Characters Ser George- Master at arms, aged 47 Master Kermit- maester (dwarf) Category:House Bracken Category:Riverlander Category:Westerosi